Johnny Bravo Home Alone Series
by kennycashewnut
Summary: Ms. Bravo has left Johnny alone at home. So let's follow the Fun he gets his self into. Not the is Rated M for areason. Some chapters included: Nudity, sexual stituation, harsh langauge. Johnny and females in naughty action, Johnny and males in naughty action. If offened be happy that there is a warning on every page. Enjoy you perverts;P no real romance just sex.


Johnny Bravo Home Alone: Movie Night

The following is a fanfic of Johnny Bravo and kind of Jersey Shore.

A lot of solo action. Rated M, because I'm very PC.

With his mother gone out of state for a vacation, and Johnny was planning on taking full advantage of his newly of acquired space. For three whole months he didn't have to hide in his room, or go over to a friends. The living room use his, and so was the house. So he needed his new space to be perfect. First he moved his throne to the living room, second he put all of his perish collections out close to the T.V., finally he moved his secret tool box to the front of his chair. Johnny like the front very much, that was where all the real business happen. He looked at the glory of his manly seat. Snack located to the right, drinks to the left. Beautiful. Johnny wanted to pity every man held down, how couldn't enjoy such a pleasure, Such a feeling. But now wasn't the time. "Now is the time for an all day, all night movie marathon!"

Now all the was truly left was which one he should watch. Star Trek. _No. _Star Wars. _No. _Avatar. _No. _Superman. _No. _The Avengers. _No. _Jersey Shore. _Yes. This is perfect._ He thought. The Jersey Shore Porn Parody in HD blu-ray with deleted scenes, and bloopers. No time to wasted he popped the DVD in, and sat on his throne.

15 minutes in Johnny was trying to jerk of but nothing really happened yet. _Bummer._ Just then his patience was rewarded. JWOWW throw her crotch less panties into Pauly D's face. Pauly looked star struck and confused as he sat on their sex stained couch. But it didn't last for long. JWOWW hiked up her skirt and got on her knees. When she unzipped Pauly's pants, Johnny saw his Stromboli launch out how his pants, _Viagra must likely_. JWOWW went to work on his rod. Johnny could almost feel her mouth, deep throating him, swallowing his cock through the plasma screen. Speaking of which the angle switch from the whore's mouth to her round ass. A knock off Italian Rump Roast, she fingering her loose looking pussy.

Johnny stroked his cock even faster, thanking the fact he was uncut. Would didn't ever need assistance from lube, unless he was plowing the mail girl in the ass. "Shit." She was gagging on Pauly's Dick. "Ohhh. Momma..." Johnny moaned. Pauly D notice she was on the break of cumming so he ripped of his cock out of her mouth and bent her over the love couch. "Oh?" Pauly pushed his face into JWOWW's backside. He tongued her pussy, only to move his attention toward her asshole. JWOWW's water fountain of a pussy was so wet it started dripping. _Damn that's good. _Pauly D was done with the romancing a shoved his penis into JWOWW's asshole_.___Johnny knew what she was taking had to hurt. At least that's what professionals, and porn stars told him.

"Now or never." he thought. Johnny went down to his tool box and searched for what he needed. "Where are you my little friends?" Secret Powder. _No. _Emergency hair gel. _No. _Crown Skinless XXL Condoms. _No. _A half a bottle of lube. _Perfect. _And the little black device. And back to JWOWW's ass.

At this point the sex scene the send would end soon, and he would probably cum sooner, maybe later. So Johnny ripped off his pajama pants. The slouched down, to were his butt was off the chair but he could still see the T.V. screen. Then Johnny then squeezed the lube all over his cock and some rubbed some down his ass crack. Using his right hand he poked in, with his middle and ring finger he push into his asshole, making sure it had some lubrication. It was and his fingers felt nice. It was a wonder how many men, and women he has been with. And his asshole was so tight, and still virgin, the world will never know. But what it could know was JWOWW can take a 12" penis easily.

Pauly D man his thrust even quicker then before. _Damn._ It was to much for her, The sex scene was coming to a close and Johnny was about to cum. He shoved the round end of the black device into his ass. He tried making it go down as deep as possible. _Success._ Until the chord that connected the receiver was fully penetrated his ass. _Ha… _He moan then with his gelled up hand he reached for the universal remote and turn the vibrator dill up. "OH! MAMMA!" He leaped into the air. The damn was thing zapping his prostate. Sending a bolt of infinite pleasure up his tight ass. "That god for Carl's how-to-make Remote Controllers classes. Fuck yea!" He had to tell Carl this after the marathon.

After gaining a tolerance to the pleasure center in his ass, Johnny lose his self in JWOWW's body again. She was doing a reverse cowgirl on Pauly D. Every inch of the man had finally made its way into her. "Yes, YES!" She screamed. She was completely driven by a greed for more cock. Pauly obliged my fucking her harder and flicking her clit on and off. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Pauly!" She called for him he smiled a douche bag smile. "I'm cumming, I'm…" She grinned on his lower, obviously trying to get his cock out of her, but he wouldn't let that happen. Pauly grabbed her by the arms and force her down. The impact was so strong that she came right then and there. It saw a sloppy mess, all of her essence smeared onto the camera man's lens. And probably their faces. _Best on screen orgasm._

After that she fell over on top of Paul's chest. He looked into the camera, and wiped it clean, with a confused look on his face. Then back a the unconscious woman on top of him. "Bitch I ain't finished." He rolled her over and continued fucking the body until he made a cream pie out of her ass. The next scene was The Situation shoving two pickles up Snooki's ass. And her eating his.

After the movie ended Johnny looked down to his black shrit was covered in semen. "Oh well. At least now I don't need a towel. Now time for, Saved By the Bell."

The End… of Part One.


End file.
